Newland Lore
There will be stories. Fabled legends about great feats or events that will be hard to believe really happened, there will also be history and things you need to know. I hope to compile all these things as a way to reference all the things that may or may not be true...... Myths Legend of Chompie - "Chompie is believed to be the Harbinger of Death. Legend has it that Chompie was born a normal goat, wandering around with no real purpose. One day, and no one knows why, he decided to wander off. He traveled far and wide and eventually found himself lost. So he wandered the desert for days, searching for his way back to his herd, with no luck. When dehydration and starvation setting in Chompie gave up, deciding to lay down and die, when a passing shadow happened across him. No one knows what deal was struck, but Chompie now hosts that Shadow, and together with each passing day they grow stronger together. The Shadow gave him mystical abilities and cognitive reasoning, but also influenced his thoughts. If you see the black goat, with red eyes, and swirling twisted horns, run." - ''Multiple Sources '''Accendible Mython - '''"Accendible Mython is reported to be the greatest source of Mython. Rumors state that those who control it, control the market prices of Mython. There have been many who say they have seen it, stating that it was the purest Mython they had ever laid eyes on. So pure that it was ignitable by the sun, and was literally a crystal fire." ''- Multiple Sources Great Feats & Achievements '''Damarius (Roboute) - '''Like many Cidonans before him, and quite possibly many after him, Roboute was tired of the crowded city of Cidona. He longed for adventure; so when the opportunity arose, he grabbed it with both hands. A new group of settlers was forming, and Roboute joined their ranks, dreaming settling the New Land for the adventure, exploration, and the greater good of all Cidonans. Upon arriving in The New Land, Roboute set out with great enthusiasm. It seemed to be populated by fearsome beasts: some aggressive, some more docile, but all dangerous. He needed to learn some fighting skills if he was going to survive here. During his exploits in The New Land, Roboute met several fellow Cidonan adventurers, he forged close bonds of friendship with some of them, and agreed to disagree with a few others. He soon came to realize that this desert was far from the ideal place he thought it would be. Many settlers had thought only for their own needs and wants, many others were indifferent enough to ignore the troubles going on around them. Roboute tried to help new settlers with advice whenever he could, but he also became the target for settlers trying to scam him out of hard earned equipment. When one day a large fight broke out between two well-known settlers, Roboute decided it was enough. He had dreamed of a New Land where people could live their own lives how they saw fit, a place where anyone could get a bit of rest, protection, and maybe even kindness. So he set out to build that place, to construct the foundations of a city that would someday be known for its compassion, its ability to defend the inhabitants, and its fair treatment of all people. That was his dream, and that would become his goal in this life. The first step would be to accumulate enough resources for such a large undertaking, and so Roboute toiled away in the dessert sun for many, many weeks. Exploring, gathering resources, fighting off the native beasts, and making plans for his city in the sand. When he finally had enough resources to start his city, he explored the dessert for a suitable location. This turned out to be more difficult than he thought. He could not build his city too close to the area where all new settlers gathered for fear of attracting too much attention, yet if he built it too far out in the dessert, no settler would ever find it. In the end Roboute found just the place: a ripe expanse of land, safely past the routes of the everyday traveler. The first walls were erected, and his vision slowly began to take shape. While building the seemingly-endless rows of walls, Roboute started thinking about a name for his new city. He wanted the name to honour the founders of Cidona as he knew it: Mason, the great thinker and Darius, the first Justice. After thinking about many, many names and many combinations he decided to name his city Damarius. It took Roboute several months to complete the basic layout of the walls that would one day protect his great city, and he would need many more months to enhance them further, but he was satisfied with what he had achieved. At the same time, he knew he was far from finished; in fact, he had barely begun. Category:Story